


Family Bonding

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Mitth’ezra’vanto [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Bonding, Force-sensitive Eli, M/M, Mitth’ezra’vanto, Overprotective Uncle Thrass, Thranto, minor Zezra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Upon arrival to Csilla, Ezra gets into a lot of trouble and adventure as he learns to settle in and get used to the cold… Connected to Chest Of Clues And Memories.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Eli Vanto, Ezra Bridger & Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis, Ezra Bridger & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Minor Ezra Bridger/Garazeb “Zeb” Orrelios, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Mitth’ezra’vanto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691572
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. Travelling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I recommend that you guys read my other story Chest Of Clues And Memories, so you guys can understand what the hell is happening. Hope you enjoy!

The trip to the Unknown Regions took longer than Ezra been first told. Eli had told him that it only took a few hours to travel from Csilla to Lothal, but going back was going to take a few hours longer.

Or a few days longer, and that was just the trip from Lothal to the Unknown Regions. They haven’t even reached the Chiss Ascendancy yet.

To say Ezra was bored was an understatement. He and Thrawn had already played 5 rounds of Chess each day (with Ezra winning at least one game per day), and he and Eli had (secretly) been doing some lightsaber training (with Ezra secretly teaching Eli how to wield a lightsaber. It was late at night, so Thrawn didn’t hear them).

It had now been a week since they have left Lothal. Ezra was trying not to fall asleep as he watched his parents struggle with the navigation system. Eli was trying to pinpoint the coordinates to their house (he didn’t know the exact coordinates to Csilla, so their house would do) while Thrawn was vigilantly piloting and trying to not get his family into any danger.

“Krayt spit—“

“Eli, Language.” Thrawn spoke. He wasn’t angry, but he was clearly frustrated at how long the trip was getting, and he certainly didn’t want poisonous words to be spat out while they were traveling.

Ezra knew not to ask if they were near or not. Instead, he chose to head back to his quarters and lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.

“Almost home… Almost home…” he whispered to himself.

He gently closed his eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it.

He was nervous. Very, VERY nervous. Not so nervous at the fact that he would be going to Csilla since it was a chance to see his Aunt Thrina again. Well, in this case, his father’s Aunt Thrina and HIS grand-Aunt Thrina, but he was still nervous to meet anyone and everyone else that his parents knew.

‘Maybe if I sleep now… I‘ll be able to relax for later…’ he spoke in his thoughts as he opened his exhausted eyes. ‘Relax… sleep… Zzzz…’

X

“Should be smooth flying from here,” Eli got up and wiped the sweat trickling down the side of his head.

“Good,” Thrawn nodded in acknowledgment. “You should get some rest, love. I will call you when we get to the ascendancy,”

“Okay,” Eli didn’t argue and turned to leave the bridge.

He was on his way to his and Thrawn’s quarters when he heard soft snoring coming from the other room. Curious, he peeked inside and smiled to see this son on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

‘Sweet child…’ he thought to himself as he entered the room and draped the fallen blanket on top of the boy, brushing his bangs aside and kissing his forehead gently. “I love you, baby,”

“Mm… love you too, Mom,” Ezra mumbled subconsciously, turning to lay on his side and face the wall.

Eli was surprised by the response, but he couldn’t help but chuckle.

He soon got out of his son’s quarters and made to his and Thrawn’s. He grabbed some spare clothing and headed to the Refresher to take a little shower. As soon as he got out, clean, fresh and tired, he jumped the moment he saw Thrawn on the bed.

“Thrawn! You’re suppose to be piloting!” Eli scowled.

“The coordinates had been set, and I set the ship on autopilot, so I thought it was fine to leave it as it is,” Thrawn stood up and went to his husband, wrapping his arms around the human. “It has been a long time since we have spent a little more time with each other…”

“Thrawn!” Eli felt his face flush in embarrassment and annoyance. “Ezra is right next door!”

“It is either you are piloting or I am. We never sleep together anymore,”

“Because the last time we did, Ezra happened,”

“Nothing interesting for this afternoon. Just sleeping,” Thrawn cupped his cheek and held him close. “Please,”

Eli glared at him for a while before sighing with a nod. “Fine, but if you do anything, I will push you off the bed. Deal?”

“Of course,” Thrawn nodded.

X

Ezra soon woke up to the sound of silence. Absolute silence. He didn’t hear either of his parents and sat up to rub his head.

“How long have I been napping…?” he questioned himself as he got up to walk around the ship.

He focused on his parents’ Force Signature (his mother being slightly harder to sense since Eli was keeping his mental shields up) and found them in their quarters. He peeked inside, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Thrawn and Eli were on their bed, with the Chiss’s arms around his husband in an overprotective embrace. The brunette didn’t seem to mind, cuddling up to the other with a small smile.

The sight made Ezra smile himself before he dashed off and headed to the bridge to give them some alone time.

Even at the Ghost, he doubted his parents had some time for themselves. They were hovering over him, all worried and anxious of his next actions. It was nice but still slightly annoying. It was nice to see them having their moment…

Ezra snapped out of his thoughts the moment he saw himself in the bridge. He took a seat on the co-pilot’s chair, relieved that the auto-pilot was on before he looked up at the view.

Space has always been amazing, but it was nothing compared to the view of the 

Unknown Regions. It was the perfect blend of colors, with the feeling of danger and the feeling of the unknown mixed together. He was frightened to know what else was beyond there, but at the sane time, he wanted to know. There was… something out there that WANTS him to explore—

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“Woah, what?” Ezra looked down at the blinking alarm, and he immediately paled. “Wait, WHAT??? These ships have an ice protector?! I thought this ship was MADE for the Csilla’s cold temperature!”

He then heard something being frosted, and he looked up in panic to see the whole front window full of frosted ice. He tried to get the ice protector back on but failed, the ship now wailing with red lights.

“Karabast.” He was lucky that his parents were asleep, or else Thrawn would be lecturing him about cursing.

Suddenly, despite the frosted window, Ezra was able to spot a pale blue planet inbackground of light icy blue. Their ship was heading straight inside, but because of lack of sight, Ezra had no idea how they could land. He held his breath as the ship fell from orbit. The comm was blinking louder than it should, but he couldn’t answer it as the ship fell hard.

There was a sudden turbulence, causing him scream as he was launched up to the ceiling. He was knocked out in seconds as the ship continued to drop…


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And introducing… THRASS! YAY! XD

“Mnumzane, umkhumbi ongenayo awuphenduli. [Sir, the incoming ship is not responding.]” Someone spoke through the comm. “Kubukeka njengomkhumbi we-Commander Mitth'eli'vanto, kepha uvame ukuphendula. [It looks like Commander Mitth’eli’vanto’s ship, but he usually responds.]”

“Lapho umkhumbi ushayeka, thola iqembu elizongisekela. [When the ship crashes, get a squadron to back me up.]” a deep voice answered, his ruby red eyes still focused on the incoming ship. “Uma ngempela kungumkhumbi womfowethu-wami, futhi omunye umuntu esondweni lakhe lapho-ke kufanele sizilungiselele. [If it really is my brother-in-law’s ship, and someone else is at its wheel then we must be prepared.]”

“Yebo, General Mitth’ras’safis, Mnumzane. [Yes, General Mitth’ras’safis, Sir.]” With that, the comm got cut off.

General Mitth’ras’safis sighed and narrowed his eyes at the incoming ship that he had immediately recognized the moment it came into view.

It belonged to his brother’s husband, Eli Vanto (or Mitth’eli’vanto). Thrass could still remember when Thrawn had given him the ship to use as transport from Imperial Space to the Unknown Regions and vice versa.

When Eli had retired from the Empire to work in Csilla, he barely used the ship. In fact, Eli was already depressed when Thrass had returned to Csilla (which was about 2 years after Eli’s retirement), so it was a big surprise when Eli had suddenly switched his mood, called for a ‘vacation leave’, rushed into his ship, and dashed into Imperial Space.

Thrass knew he shouldn’t be worried, but he had promised his Aunt Thrina to take care of Eli for Thrawn. A favor for worrying Thrawn all these years.

Eli was truly something else compared to the other humans Thrass had met. Strong, brave yet caring, Eli had put it on himself to honor the Chiss and keep his pride, serving as a commander in the army of the Chiss Ascendancy. Thrass knew that his younger brother was lucky to have found someone to love dearly.

And Thrass swore to make sure Eli was to be kept safe until Thrawn returned.

X

Something was wrong. The moment he opened his eyes, something felt… off.

For starters, the whole place was blaring in red and loud alarms. Soon, there was a scream, causing Eli to sit up in alarm.

“Ezra!” He shout out of bed and ran to the source of his son’s voice, only to trip when the ship jolted in turbulence.

“Eli!” the brunette turned and found himself in his spouse’s arms. “What has happened?! I awoke to Ezra screaming!”

“He’s in the bridge!” Eli replied as he was helped up, balancing themselves when another jolt of turbulence came. “Woah! What in galaxies is happening?!”

“That is for us to find out,” Thrawn gripped his husband’s hand.

They made their way to the bridge and gasped to see their son the pilot’s seat, knocked out from consciousness. Eli went into panic mode and tried to reach out for the boy, but before he could, a huge bump of turbulence knocked him back into Thrawn’s arms. The two went tumbling all the way to the back of the ship, both of them bumping them the wall and on the floor a bunch of times before ending up on the ramp.

Suddenly, the ship came into a stop, giving one more burst of turbulence. The ramp then opened, and the couple fell back onto thick snow.

“Ow~” Eli rubbed his head with a hiss.

CLICK!

“Ungasuki. [Don’t move.]”

“Huh?” Eli looked up, and his eyes widened to find himself face to face with a familiar pair of crimson red eyes. “Thrass?”

Thrass narrowed his eyes at the human before lowering his blaster. He held out a hand and helped the man up.

“I did not think you were in your ship,” he spoke in Basic, which Eli had helped him out years ago. “You were not responding to contact,”

“Sorry, Eli grinned nervously. “I’d been a little busy napping with—“

“Argh…”

They turned to see a blue hand appear from the snow. Eli yelped in surprise then he ran over to help it up.

“Oh kriff, are you alright, Thrawn?!”

“F-Fine…” Thrawn managed to say as he was pulled out of the snow and let out a snowy breath. “Why… Why is it cold…?”

“Vah csah been off-ttin'abi tur tta g'et ch'a vatvo years, vir k'sici. [You have been off-planet for more than a few years, dear brother.]”

Thrawn froze (no pun intended since they’re in the snow) before looking up to see a familiar face. The face of someone he never thought he was ever going to see after more than 19 years.

“Th… Thrass…?”

“Bun ch'at veb vah csaah, k'sici. [Good to see you again, brother.]” Thrass smiled and clipped his blaster to his belt. “Hah has been too bisatahn'ho since ch'ah csah seen vah. [It has been too long since I have seen you.]”

“Hah has been ch'a bisatahn'ho csact'i since ch'ah csah seen vah veah na. [It has been a long time since I have seen you as well.]” Thrawn narrowed his eyes at the other and took a step back as his brother took a step forward. “Ch'otci believed vah were gone… Ch'auh worse, dead… ch'auh worse, dead… [Many believed you were gone… or worse, dead…]”

Thrass was surprised at his younger brother’s sudden behavior. Eli was too.

Didn’t Thrawn miss Thrass?

Suddenly, Thrawn’s calm yet suspicious demeanor changed to worry, and he rushed back inside the ship. Thrass noticed this and turned to Eli, who looked just as confused before he remembered who was left in the ship.

“EZRA!”

“I have him, Eli!” Thrawn’s voice echoed from inside.

“Oh, thank the Force…” Eli sighed in relief.

“Ungubani lo Ezra, Eli? [Who is this Ezra, Eli?]” Thrass questioned curiously.

“Oh, it’s a long, LONG story, Thrass,” Eli swallowed, his eyebrows furrowed as he didn’t bother to speak in Sy’ Bisti it Cheuhn. “But all I know is that we need to get home,

“Vele, Commander Mitth'eli'vanto. [Of course, Commander Mitth’eli’vanto.]” Thrass nodded. “Ngicele ukwenza isipele kakade engozini yakho. Bazakuba lapha kungekudala. [I requested back-up already at your crash. They shall be here soon.]”

Eli gave a bow. “Thank you, Thrass,”

“I HAVE HIM!” They soon turned to see Thrawn running out of the ship, with Ezra in his arms. “He had hit his head quite hard in the crash. I fear that he may gotten a hemorrhage,”

“Don’t worry, Thrawn. Back-up’s coming to get us,” Eli reassured his husband with a forced smile, squeezing the Chiss into a hug. “Ezra will be alright. I… I hope he will be…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oh no! Will Ezra be alright?! DX


	3. Meeting The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m back, I’m back! Time to see what happens when Ezra meets the family! XD

“Veah bad carcir reo bekavcim'i? [How bad is his injury?]”

“Tah csarcican't vacosehn just batevit. Nor ch'a minor vit bekavcim'i. [He will be just fine. Only a minor head injury.]”

“Nah rin'hibi? Nah major bekavcah? [No hemorrhage? No major damage?]”

“Bin'vah nah. Tah bazor vacosehn up bitbo. [Thankfully no. He should be up soon.]”

“Bin'vah vah, buvcusi. [Thank you, Doctor.]”

Ezra groaned as he heard footsteps walk away from him. He blinked his eyes open, his vision a little blurry as he looked up to see a familiar brown-haired man stroking his hair. He narrowed his eyes to clarify what or who he was looking at.

“Ticsen'i…? [Mother…?]”

“Ezra!” Eli gasped and enveloped the boy in a warm hug. “You’re awake!”

Ezra felt sore, but he didn’t pull away from the embrace of his mother. Instead, he used the strength he had to return the hug.

“I… I thought you’d never wake up…” Eli couldn’t stop the tears. “You were freezing and unconscious… two things that should NOT be combined, might I add,”

“I… I’m sorry for worrying you,” Ezra sighed, pulling away a bit. “How… How long was I out?”

“A couple of hours,” Eli wiped the tears off his eyes then he brushed his son’s messy bangs off his face. “You were still worrying me and your father so much,”

“Where… Where is Dad?” Ezra asked.

“Arguing,” Eli groaned. “And waiting outside. We’re in the hospital,”

“Oh,” Ezra tilted his head. “Arguing with who? Waiting for what?”

“Waiting for Admiral Ar’alani to show up with Aunt Thrina,” Eli shrugged.

“Okay… but arguing with WHO?” Ezra crossed his arms.

“Well…” Eli winced. “He’s arguing with… his brother, your uncle Thrass,”

“Wait… Uncle Thrass is here?!” Ezra’s eyes widened. “As in… here-HERE?!”

“Yes, and Thrawn’s chewing him up with accusations and rage,” Eli shook his head.

“But… But I thought Dad and Uncle Thrass were close,” Ezra felt his head spun in confusion.

“They are. THAT is the problem,” Eli went on to explain. “They are SO close that Thrawn is RAGING. He keeps on accusing Thrass of betraying his promise to stay in contact with him. Thrass is trying to explain his side of the story, but your father’s not having any of it. In just a few minutes, they were bickering so loudly that I had to literally kick them out of the hospital,”

“Are they STILL arguing?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Eli stood up from where he was sitting. “I’ll go check. You stay here and rest up, okay, baby?”

“Okie, Mommy,” Ezra cheekily grinned.

Eli rolled his eyes playfully, kissing his son’s forehead and ruffling the boy’s midnight blue hair before letting him lay back down. He then walked towards the door and exited his son’s hospital room.

X

“…vim vah did nah cas tan'rah bah trying ch'at ber nen csei vah were alright! Csei vah were ran'bin'he'ar! […and you did not even think of trying to tell us that you were alright! That you were safe!]” Thrawn lashes out at his older brother.

“Ch'ah did nah csah eo vun'civt! Ch'eo radio was broken! Ch'ah would csah called rah ch'ah wanted ch'at, rab ch'ah could nah! [I did not have any contact! My radio was broken! I would have called if I wanted to, but I could not!]” Thrass roared out with the same amount of rage.

“Vah could nah?! Veah could vah nah?! Nah were all trained ch'at reach radio vun'civt nah lcuki vei! Csei carcir ch'at can'a thing nah had learned can our training! [You could not?! How could you not?! We were all trained to reach radio contact no matter what! That is the first thing we had learned in our training!”

“Ch'eo radio had broken, ch'eo supplies had been wasted, vim ch'ah was stranded can ch'a ttin'abi ttan'o bah bin'tah'asi! There were ch'otci enemies tur ch'ah, cseo radio vun'civt was nah ch'eo ch'an'cio'as! Survival carcir! [My radio had broken, my supplies had been wasted, and I was stranded in a planet full of danger! There were many enemies after me, so radio contact was not my priority! Survival is!]”

“Nah are Chiss! Nah are born ch'at turczez! Vim veo vah were able ch'at k'usvosah, veo did vah nah try ch'at vun'civt nen?! Ch'ir tan'ri vah were dead! Nor ch'ah hoped csei vah were ran'cuzo vez! [We are Chiss! We are born to survive! And when you were able to escape, why did you not try to contact us?! Everyone thought you were dead! Only I hoped that you were still alive!]”

“Alright, alright!” Thrass grunted. “Ch'ah am ch'ithe'umi'aco! Does csei k'ir vah ran'cah better?! [I am sorry! Does that make you feel better?!]”

“K'ir vah var tan'rah ch'a rect't ch'ithe'umi'aco csarcican't k'ir ch'ah k'usharah csei vah had been gone tur ch'otci years! [Do you really think a simple sorry will make me forget that you had been gone for many years?!]” Thrawn hissed.

“Boys, boys,” the Chiss brothers turned to see Eli come out of the hospital to confront them, both hands on his hips. “Ngabe usuqedile ukuxabana njengezingane? [Are you done arguing like children?]”

“My apologies, love,” Thrawn sighed, his language switching to basic as he wrapped his arms around his husband. “I did not know we were arguing for that long,”

“Yes, you do, Thrawn,” Eli rolled his eyes. “That’s why I kicked you two out of the hospital,”

“Of course…” Thrawn nodded. “Is Ezra alright?”

“He’s awake, don’t worry,” Eli smiled.

“Ngiyabonga, futhi ngiyakuthanda. [Thank you, and I love you.]” Thrawn kissed his forehead then he rushed back inside.

Thrass watched his younger brother with a sigh. He then turned to his brother-in-law.

“He is very upset with my… late arrival,”

“Was it that obvious?” Eli grinned with a tease.

“Very…” Thrass didn’t suppress a groan of frustration. “Are you going to explain who is the boy that you had brought home with you?”

“Oh right,” Eli’s smile widened. “The boy is Ezra. He’s our son,”

Thrass’s face fell and paled. “…your son…? But that means… he’s my…?”

“Yep! He’s your mshana [nephew]!”

Thrass nearly lost his consciousness at the news.

X

“Veah are vah ran'ci, k'et? [How are you feeling, son?” Thrawn asked as he made his way to the boy’s side.

“Ch'ah’m batevit, ticsi. [I’m fine, Father.]” Ezra gave him a reassuring smile. “A little sore, but I’ll be alright,”

“Good,” Thrawn reached his hand out to stroke his son’s hair. “You worried me. I thought you had brain damage. Or worse, hemorrhage,”

“Didn’t hit it THAT hard,” Ezra rubbed his head with a sheepish grin.

“If you did not then you should not have been knocked out for so long,” Thrawn frowned.

“Sorry I worried you,” Ezra looked away with a sigh. “I didn’t mean to,”

“I know,” Thrawn nodded in understanding. “but can you tell me what had happened before you hit your head?”

“I woke up and went to the bridge to see where we were going. I was admiring the colors of the Unknown Regions when we suddenly reached Chiss Space without even knowing it. The ice protectors broke, and the windows froze the view. I tried to fix the ice protectors, but… I couldn’t,”

“Why did you not ask for help?”

“You and Mom looked SO peaceful sleeping together. I didn’t want to ruin your moment,” Ezra bit his bottom lip.

“Ezra…” Thrawn released a sigh and held the boy close. “I know you mean well, but next time you need help, you must ask for help. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Dad,” Ezra smiled and returned the hug. “Crystal clear,”

“Good, I thought you would be as stubborn as your mother when it comes to these things,” Thrawn let out a breath of relief then he pressed a kiss on his son’s forehead.

“I AM stubborn,” Ezra giggled. “but I know how to set my limits. Sometimes,”

“Better than never,” Thrawn pointed out.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

Both father and son froze at the sudden, demanding voice before turning to see a female Chiss wearing a white admiral’s uniform and a solemn expression on her face. Her blood red eyes peered into the room and settled down on the other Chiss, ignoring the boy’s presence for the time being as she took a step forward.

“Ch'a rost'sep ch'at veb vah back. [A surprise to see you back.]” She spoke in a serene tone. “Ch'ah did nah ch'acan'b vah ch'at return cseo bitbo, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. [I did not expect you to return so soon, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.]”

“Ch'ah had ch'at return, Ch'abcesit Ar’alani. [I had to return, Admiral Ar’alani.]” Thrawn replied, standing up to face the Chiss superior. “Ch'ah had… betrayed ch'at ect'asei. [I had… betrayed the Empire.]”

“Pushi ch'at vtisehah veo vah betrayed ch'at ect'asei csei vah had given an csin ch'at csan ch'itt'suvrecah from our ttin'abi vim our vucum? [Care to explain why you betrayed the Empire that you had given an effort to keep away from our planet and our people?]” Admiral Ar’alani scowled.

“Hah’s ren'musi bah ch'ah! [It’s because of me!]” Ezra spoke up boldly, causing the two to turn to him. “Ch'ah’m ch'at csapun tah had ch'at taskebah ch'at ect'asei! [I’m the reason he had to betray the Empire!]”

Thrawn stiffened at the claim. Yes, it was true that it was mostly Ezra’s fault, but he would NEVER blame his son for all the trouble, nor did he ever think that Ezra blamed himself for everything that had happened.

“Ch'a… vuhn, vea can tisut vim vuct'san k'toin'co Cheuhn? [A… human, who can speak and understand fluent Cheuhn?]” Ar’alani narrowed her eyes at the boy with suspicion. “Nah vuhn can tisut cseo fluently can Cheuhn. Vea had taught vah? [No human can speak So fluently in Cheuhn. Who had taught you?]”

“Ch'ah csah been taught vatvo Cheuhn phrases by ch'eo batahn-g'en'vten'ch'ah years ch'an'ciuh, rab ch'at rest limn'ah ch'at vacosetahn ch'at ch'ah nicor. [I have been taught some Cheuhn phrases by my grand-aunt years ago, but the rest seem to come to me naturally.]” Ezra replied.

“En'casar… [Interesting…]” Ar’alani walked past Thrawn and stepped forward towards the boy. “Ch'a vuhn en'tisan'sasi vea can nicor tisut k'toin'co Cheuhn… en'casar mo… [A human child who can naturally speak fluent Cheuhn… interesting indeed…]”

“Hi, Ch'abcesit Ar’alani! [Hi, Admiral Ar’alani!]” A voice interrupted their conversation, and they turned to see Eli enter cheerfully with Thrass following behind him.

“Ah, crahsystor Mitth’eli’vanto. [Ah, Commander Mitth’eli’vanto.]” Ar’alani headed over to the brunette. “Ch'ah veb vah csah brought your cabp back ch'at Csilla. [I see you have brought your husband back to Csilla.]”

“Yebo, nginayo. [Yes, I have.]” Eli grinned nervously, his language switching from Cheuhn to Sy Bisti in seconds because of his nervousness. “Wakhaphela uMbuso, futhi kwadingeka ukuba ngisize yena no-Ezra ukubaleka. [He betrayed the Empire, and I had him and Ezra escape.]”

“Vim Mitth’raw’nuruodo states csei hah carcir all ch'at vott'ch'ah bah csei s vn'ini? [And Mitth’raw’nuruodo states that it is all the fault of this boy?]” Ar’alani questioned as she pointed to blunette.

“Tah didn’t ber ei! [He didn’t say anything!]” Ezra exclaimed. “Ch'ah tsacan'b ch'at vott'ch'ah! [I claim the fault!]”

“EZRA!” Thrawn and Eli both scolded, prompting the boy to clamp his mouth shut in an instant.

‘Tah claims ch'at vott'ch'ah ch'acacah hah does nah csah consequences… [He claims the fault like it does not have consequences…]’ Thrass sighed and shook his head. ‘Thrawn’s en'tisan'sasi mo… [Thrawn’s child indeed…]’

“Mar, mar. Ch'at vn'ini tsacan'b csei tah carcir ch'at vott'ch'ah bah Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s betrayal. [Yes, yes. The boy claims that he is the fault of Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s betrayal.]” Ar’alani didn’t pay attention to the scolding.

“Hah carcir nah all reo vott'ch'ah, Ch'abcesit Ar’alani. [It is not all his fault, Admiral Ar’alani.]” Thrawn defended, stepping between his son and the Chiss superior. “Hah carcir nah reo vott'ch'ah csei tah had been raised veah ch'a csenat vun'csiuh ch'at ect'asei. [It is not his fault that he had been raised as a Rebel against the Empire.]”

“Vah save ch'a csenat? Csei carcir ch'a rost'sep from vah, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. [You save a Rebel? That is a surprise from you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.]” Ar’alani snarled.

“Akumangazi uma lo Rebel eyindodana yethu. [Not much of a surprise when this Rebel is our son.]” Eli casually said, shrugging.

Ar’alani’s eyes widened, her cool demeanor vanishing. “Your… k'et! Csei s vn'ini carcir your k'et?! [Your… son?! This boy is your son?!]”

“I feel like that’s a problem,” Ezra pouted.

“Don’t take it as an offense, Ezra,” Eli giggled, sitting by his son’s side. “You look more human than Chiss, after all,”

“Yeah, but still—

“CH’EO NEPHEWS!!! [MY NEPHEWS!!!]”

Thrawn and Thrass almost jumped at the voice before they all turned to see another female Chiss with dark green clothes and a bright smile on her face as she entered the room, her ruby red eyes flashing with joy. She ran towards the two male Chiss and squeezed them into a tight embrace.

“Ch'ah ch'in'vah vah cseo ch'otco, Thrawn! [I miss you so much, Thrawn!]” she cried out. “Ch'ah am cseo k'ates csei vah vim Thrass are back vamci, ran'bin'he'ar vim run! [I am so happy that you and Thrass are back home, safe and sound!]”

“Hah carcir bun ch'at veb vah veah na, g'en'vten'ch'ah Thrina. [It is good to see you as well, Aunt Thrina.]” Thrawn gave a small smile as he and his brother were released from the hug. “Veah are vah? [How are you?]”

“Ch'ah’m batevit, bin'vah vah, Thrawn. [I’m fine, thank you, Thrawn.]” Mitth’rin’asuni smiled. “Rab ch'ah csah ch'at ch'attir csei ch'ah am rost'sep ch'at veb vah back cseo bitbo. Vei g'evipah? [But I have to admit that I am surprised to see you back so soon. What happened?]”

“Tah taskebah ch'at ect'asei, ch'itn'uzoti Mitth’rin’asuni. [He betrayed the Empire, veteran Mitth’rin’asuni.]” Ar’alani reported.

“Var? [Really?]” Thrina looked at her younger nephew, amused. “Csei var rost'sep ch'ah, rab mah ch'at rihn csact'i, hah k'ir ch'ah k'ates. Ch'ah csah seo ch'itihn ch'at ect'asei anyway. [That truly surprises me, but at the same time, it makes me happy. I have always hated the Empire anyway.]”

“Ch'ah k'ir hah tur ch'eo k'et, g'en'vten'ch'ah Thrina. [I did it for my son, Aunt Thrina.]” Thrawn explained before stepping out of the way to show the blunette. “Ch'eo k'et, Mitth’ezra’vanto. Vah may vuv bav Ezra. [My son, Mitth’ezra’vanto. You may call him Ezra.]”

Thrina gasped, her eyes widening in excitement to see the familiar face. “Ezra carcir ch'eo grandchild?! [Ezra is my grandchild?!]”

“Hi,” Ezra sheepishly waved.

“You know him, Aunt Thrina?” Eli asked.

“Yes, yes, I do,” Thrina wrapped the boy in a warm embrace. “I met this darling little boy when he was only 5 years of age. Poor child was abandoned at age 7 after Mira and Ephraim got arrested…”

“Don’t remind me…” Eli suppressed a growl, which made Thrawn frown and head over to his husband to soothe him.

“Oh, I should have known we were related, mon in'a [young one],” Thrina pecked the boy’s forehead and brushed his bangs aside. “How are you, dear?”

“I’m fine, thank you, grand-aunt Thrina,” Ezra replied with a smile. “It’s good to see you again,”

“As to you, ch'eo vir [my dear],” Thrina giggled then she turned to her younger nephew. “Your son is such a wonder, Thrawn, but the last time Boleena had updated me, he was with the Rebellion. I assume that saving him was the reason of your betrayal to the Empire?”

“Yes, Aunt Thrina,” Thrawn nodded, smiling. His Aunt was always open-minded and understanding.

“Oh, then I’m sure that your mission may be excused,” Thrina turned to Ar’alani and wrapped an arm around the other female’s arm. “Hah carcir alright, old ch'acevi. Ch'ah csarcican't tisut ch'at ch'at Council bah ch'at Chiss Ascendancy about ch'at reb. [It is alright, old friend. I will talk to the Council of the Chiss Ascendancy about the situation.]”

“Veah vah ber, ch'itn'uzoti Mitth’rin’asuni. [As you say, veteran Mitth’rin’asuni.]” Ar’alani sounded unsure, but the expression on her face was blank as Thrina led her out of Ezra’s room, shutting door behind them.

Ezra watched them leave then he turned to his parents and his uncle. He noticed his father was still calming his mother from the ‘unpleasant memory of Mira and Ephraim’, so he turned to face his uncle instead.

“Um, hello,” he waved shyly at the other male Chiss.

Thrass blinked in surprise. He stared down at his nephew for a few moments until he realized…

…he HAS a NEPHEW. His brother has a SON, and his NEPHEW was speaking to him.

“An honor to meet you, Mitth’ezra’vanto,” he bowed, speaking Basic to ease the interaction with his… nephew.

Ezra, however, frowned at this. “Uh… can you just call me ‘Ezra’, Uncle Thrass? I… I’m not used to the… formality,”

“Of course, of course,” Thrass cleared his throat. “Ezra. I have to admit; I never knew you existed until today. Eli had never told me that he and Thrawn had a son,”

“My adoptive parents told them that I was dead,” Ezra sighed. “That’s why Mother was sent here. After I was announced ‘dead’, Mom… grew mentally unstable,”

“I heard that he came here to recover from mental issues, but I never knew why until today,” Thrass admitted.

“Mother needed to heal, so they both chose to not say anything,” Ezra shrugged.

“I… see…” Thrass slowly nodded, processing the information as he turned to see Thrawn and Eli whispering.

Whispering what? He had no clue, but something tells him that he shouldn’t bother.

“Where have you been?”

“Pardon?” Thrass looked back at the boy with a confused look.

“Where have you been?” Ezra repeated with a nervous gulp. “I mean, Dad said that you left years ago and disappeared. Many thought that you’re already dead…”

“I know. I heard,” Thrass sighed. “I did not mean for your father to worry. I crash-landed in an unknown planet full of enemies. My radio was broken, and my supplies were gone. I had to strive for survival. After a couple of years, I managed to fix my ship and return to Csilla,”

Ezra felt the Force allow him to enter his uncle’s memories through his eyes. The memories of the crash, the struggle and everything the Chiss had gone through just to survive and get home. It was horrible and frightening, causing Ezra to shudder and take a step back.

Thrass could feel something strong entering his mind and memories. He had only felt this once, and it was when he returned, nearly starved. He was in the hospital for two weeks, and his Aunt Thrina came to him to search for answers of his disappearance. Admiral Ar’alani had told him how Thrina was able to enter his mind; she was Force-Sensitive. In-denial about it but still Force-Sensitive nonetheless.

‘Tah carcir bazehn-ran'caco veah na… [He is Force-Sensitive as well…]’ he thought. ‘Rab tah carcir tta ch'otcat'uzo g'et g'en'vten'ch'ah Thrina… [But he is more powerful than Aunt Thrina…]’

“Grand-Aunt Thrina is Force-Sensitive?”

Thrass was cut from his thoughts by the voice, and he looked down to see Ezra staring up at him with a questioning look.

“How… did you…?”

“Sorry,” Ezra swallowed. “I… I didn’t mean to read your thoughts. I… I didn’t even know I could…”

“It… It is alright,” Thrass set a hand on his nephew’s shoulder then he turned to leave, his hands on his back. “If you excuse me, I must take my leave. Your crash-landing must be explained to the Council of the Chiss Ascendancy,”

“Of… course,” Ezra nodded and watched his uncle leave. Once the other Chiss left, he let out a sigh. “Talk about the most awkward family reunion,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Awkward family reunion indeed ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Comments are appreciated! ^^


End file.
